Pizza Hut Call Center
by TheYokodian
Summary: Get ready to view your mobian pals experience frustration,pain and overall anger while working at Pizza Hut!P.S the call center won't be the only position we will visit
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I've just got a job at a Pizza Hut Call Center I got just 2 words to describe that job "fucking frustrating"**

**Now I got to mess with the mobian crew and we get to view the most hilarious moments happen at The Seaside Call Center** **and other positions at the Pizza Hut empire**

Tuesday Night

Payroll(Silver Hedgehog,Blaze Cat,Amy Rose Hedgehog,)

Supervisors:Shadow Hedgehog,Mephiles Hedgehog

_ Blaze:_listen __**sir**__Iam trying to help you out_

_Customer:well I don't give a damn my pizza is cold as hell_

Blaze:Silv this guy is being a-

Shadow:don't

Blaze:an unpersuasive customer

_Customer:hey bitch my pizza is more than your paycheck_

Silver:just calm down Blaze use the discount method

Mephiles:that is the easy way out

Shadow:I agree with the evil entity

Blaze:_sir listen do you want a 30% discount on your large meat lover pizza_

Shadow:what a pussy move

Silver:hey at least the customer is calm

Mephiles:wait for it...

_Customer:I don't give a shit about no damn discount_

Blaze:Jesus Freaking Christ!

_ Delivery(Crisis City)

Drivers:(Sonic Hedgehog,Miles"Tails"Prower)

Sonic:(driving)Tails um where the hell is this house

Tails:Sonic I don't see a house all I see is a...

Sonic nudged the fox and followed his glare and saw a house labeled 236

Sonic:our house

The blue car stopped in the driveway and the two stormed the doorway

Tails:please give a tip,please give a tip

The door opened to a red fox with bed sheets covering her

Sonic:oh fuck...

Tails:hi there Fiona is this your **whipped cream!**

A naked green hedgehog appeared behind her

Sonic:(plainly)oh...I see Scourge is here how are you doing big guy

Scourge:(laughing)oh nothing just smacking the meat you know

Scourge made his junk go up and down causing Tails to cringe

Sonic:alrighty then Iam scarred enough for one day well come on little bro

The brothers got back in the car with twitching faces

Sonic:Tails not a word

Tails:not a word

Scourge:(popping out the backseat)um guys you forget your change

Sonic:(losing control)holy shi...

The car swerved into the nearest light pole _ Kitchen

Cooks:(Espio)

Vector:hey Esp I need a Super Duper Uper Meat Pizza

Espio:no one ordered that in 20 years who the hell ordered that

Vector:who else

Espio looked out his window to see Big the Cat sitting in one of the booths

Espio:(plainly)of course

Espio took a deep breath and removed a giant slab of meat from the fridge

Espio:just this one time thank god

Vector:oh Esp make that two Iam feeling the meat today you know

Espio looked at Vector and then turned fearfully at the slab of meat that was forming into a monster

Espio:(holding kuni)coming up... _ Cashier

Espio:(screaming)Vec call for help the meat is...

Vector:(closing window)stop kidding around and get on those pizzas

Vector placed his legs on the counter and smoked a cigar

Vector:ah yeah this is the good life right here working for minimal wage and eating free pizza

The door opened with Sonic and Tails walking in with tattered clothes

Vector:oh my god what happened did y'all deliver the pizza

Tails:oh Vector it was horrible...

Vector:yeah yeah Cinderella did you deliver it

Sonic:(sarcastic)yeah we did thanks for caring Vec

Vector:no problem old buddy

Sonic looked at the kitchen door as meat oozed through it

Sonic:let me guess Super Duper Uper Meat Pizza

Vector:yep

**Yep we observed 4 different positions at good ole Pizza Hut don't get used to the workers others come in and some stay home just like in real life**

**Next ChapterKNUCKLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday Morning

Payroll(Cream Rabbit,Marine Racoon)

Supervisors:Blaze Cat

Blaze:so girls how many customers called today

Marine:we were as dry as a bone mate

Blaze:really usually we have a lot of customers call to complain

Cream:really they are nice to me

Blaze:oh really

A phone rung by Blaze desk

Blaze:come answer this one then

Cream:_hello my name is Cream how may I help you _

_Customer:yeah can I get some plain breadsticks please_

Cream:_sure that will be 3.40 have a good day_

_Customer:Okay bye sweet pea _

Blaze:really she called you a sweet pea I get called a Whore,Slut or a Hooker

Marine:maybe your too aggressive

Blaze:oh you don't believe me well let me prove it

A phone rang near Marine the lavender cat walked by and picked it up

Blaze:_hello_

_Customer:hey can I speak to your damn supervisor _

Blaze:_well Iam the..._

_Customer:you know what fuck it you Whore slut hooker _

Blaze:but I...

_Customer:bye bitch_

Marine and Cream tried to carefully sneak out the room while Blaze tried to recover from the storm of insults

(Chef)

Cooks:(Knuckles Enchidna)

Bunnie:hey Knux honey I need a cow sitting pretty on the sun

Knuckles looked utterly dumbfounded at the bunny

Knuckles:um what did you just say**(mocking drawl) ****_maam _**

Buunie:I basically said make a sausage pizza with jalenpenos **(drawl) ****_sir _**

Knuckles handed the pizza to Bunnie in a instant her head popped through the window

Bunnie:(whispering)hey Knux how about a pig with a machine gun

Knuckles:(plainly)let me guess a bacon pizza with hot sauce

Bunnie:no you idiot their is literally a pig holding a machine gun to my head and how do we open the cash register

Bunnie pulled her head back to reveal a silver barrel to her head

Pig Bandit:hurry up girl I don't have all day

Bunnie:just a minute **(whispering) ****_help me!_**

Knuckles dropped his spatula and ran out the back door running to his ford truck

Delivery ( Soleanna)

Drivers:(Manic Hedgehog,Sonic Hedgehog)

Sonic:ah this might be the most peaceful ride yet

Manic:are you sure bro you might want to look out the window

Sonic peaked to see giant balloons of him tied to castle walls

Sonic:Oh no please god no I can't take it

Sonic quickly turned the car around and fled toward the gate but a white projectile hit the car causing it to stop both hedgehogs got out the car

Sonic:what the hell was that a basketball

Manic:maybe it was a whale

The two turned around to a large woman with auburn in a tight white dress

Elise:(slowed)hello my lover

Sonic:um is that you Elise

Elise:of course it is

Manic:no I remember Elise being skinny,pleasent and well you know attractive

Elise:well Iam here now I order pizza everyday hoping I would see you

Sonic:(nervous)well let me get you the pizza

Sonic looked in the black bag to see nothing was in it but a note

_Note:hey Sonic it's your pal Vector me and the gang thought it would be a good idea to set up with this delivery let me guess she is already licking on Manic's arm isn't she _

Sonic fearfully turned around to see Elise "sampling" Manic's arm with lots of saliva

_Back To Note:anyway good luck with that she is getting charged by the hour have fun I hope you brought some cool whip_

Elise:come here pizza boy!

Sonic did a quick prayer to whoever was listening and slowly crept over toward her

(Cashier)

Vector:oh my freaking god Iam a genius

Tails:(walking in)hey Vec I came in early to help just in case we are backed up

Vector:oh sure sure just listening to Sonic squirm

Tails:what are you...

Tails was interrupted when Vector placed a walkie talkie near his head

_Sonic:(walkie talkie)(crying)(singing):I love Elise,Elise loves me together we can make 200 happy families_

Tails:but why

Vector:oh don't act stupid you're the one who came up with the idea

Tails:I did

(Flashback)

Vector:alright Truth or Dare Tails

Tails:Truth

Vector:how would you torture Sonic

Tails:oh easy I would send Sonic to Elise and have her spend the whole day with him

Vector:but she's hot Sonic would enjoy it

Tails:she's hot right now but everybody knows that all Sonic cameos lose their spunk after 3 years

(End Guilty Flashback)

Vector:I don't why but you handed me Sonic's personal hell but thanks Tails

Tails:(gulp)

_Sonic:(walkie talkie):oh help oh god she's covering me in tomato sauce _

**Hey guys this chapter had only 3 segments Iam sorry for that but the comedy and roles get more more complex as we go on Next ChapterMighty!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Break)

(Monday Night)

Blaze:Shadow we going on break

Shadow:alright you got an hour

Shadow looked out the door to see the other mobians getting into a small silver car

Shadow:Silver I still respect you but that is just beyond gay

Shadow then went to the empty lounge and turned on the small black tv

_My little pony,my little pony..._

Mephiles:(peeking through doorway)Shadow I still respect but that is beyond gay

Amy:So Silv is this place really gonna make our taste buds ripe with joy

Silver:(laughing)well Iam not sure about that but it's good eats

Blaze:(nervous)guys you think any of my customers know what I look like

Silver:don't worry Blaze if that does happen Amy will jump in and save you right Ames

Amy couldn't answer she saw a towering "Subway" sign and froze

Blaze:Amy you alright

Amy:um Blaze look out the window what do you see

Blaze:ohh Subway my favorite

Silver:yeah Mighty said the service is excellent here

They all look in the window to see a clean,peaceful utopia

Amy:guys maybe we should take our uniforms off

Silver:nonsense that whole food rivalry isn't real

The three walked in to see an armadillo serving a beautiful sub to a baby child

Amy:oh so cute maybe my fangirl senses misread our situation

Amy:okay I'll order first

Mighty:hey _Pizza Hut Workers _what would you like to order

Amy:he said that kinda weird

Amy:yeah can I have bacon on my sub

Mighty took a chainsaw and made his way to the back

Blaze:why does he...

The three heard chainsaw sounds and a oinking pig

Mighty:here you go

Mighty dropped a pig hoof in Blaze's sub

Silver:straight from the source very good

Mighty:anything else

Amy:(scared)secret sauce

Mighty sneezed in a napkin and dropped it in the sandwich

Silver:the thickness builds character

Amy:thanks how much will that be

Mighty:100.09

Amy tossed her wallet at Mighty and walked out with her sub

Blaze:you're not gonna eat that right

Blaze:no that kid is gonna have it

Amy dropkicked a fox kid and stole his sandwich

Amy:go,go,go

The three got into Silver's car but it was tipped over by a mob of angry women

Women:GIVE US BLAZE,GIVE US BLAZE!

(Drivers)

Sonic and Tails walked out of KFC with two brown bags to see a sight they thought you could only see on the internet

Tails:are Fiona and Scourge...

Sonic:(plainly)yep

Tails:on top of our..

Sonic:mmm-hmm

Tails:but Sonic I...

Sonic:wow Fiona has a nice body

Tails:um Sonic seriously we need...

Sonic:she never offered me to sleep with her

Tails:Sonic um...

Sonic:WHAT IS IT TAILS!

Tails:(facepalm)Elise is right behind you

Elise:(slurping)I wanna do that!

Tails:and **I** wanna record this

Tails pulled out his cellphone

Sonic:you're a...

Tails:what I can't hear you over Elise's tougue

**Holy Shit thanks for the reviews guys could you send me some ideas or OC's that would be sweet **

**Next Chapter Cosmo and the King of Games himself!**


	4. Skit

**Warning:This is just a skit not a full chapter like the last ones**

Payroll:Silver,Blaze

_Story 7:Exotic Meals_

Blaze was holding up her head with her hand,days at Pizza Hut with no customers were often this dull

Blaze:I never thought I would want a customer to call me a hoe by now

Blaze played with her thumbs intill a ringing was heard

Blaze:(running)thank god!

Blaze was frozen by a green aura and thrown into the fountain drink machine,Silver smiled and answered the phone.

Silver:_hello Silver here _

_Customer:hi can I order a fried_ _hedgehog pizza_

Silver:_sir we don't serve that animal_

_Customer:so you guys cook pigs but when the King of Games himself asks for an exotic meal every once in a while I get denied_

Silver:_sir I AM a hedgehog_

_Customer_:_you are well you sound healthy so you won't be hard to chew at least_

Silver:_sir you can't eat me _

_Customer:yes I can one bottle of ranch should do it_

Silver shivered with fear before he hung up his phone with a upset Blaze standing over him

Blaze:what the heck Silv

Silver:my bad Blaze I guess I got so bored I threw you into a metal box just walk it off

Blaze:(walking away)I forgive you

When Silver left,the cat snuck back and called the number back giving Silver's address.

Blaze:and may I suggest that you use barbecue instead of ranch

Voice:will do talking cat!

**Hey guys long time no see huh but ANYWAY(breaking awkward tension)I made a short skit to try and carry you into two weeks because I am writing ahead of time**

**My reasons:Iam trying to compete against another story on here called Life At Pizza Hut (not the amount of chapters just for the comedic value)**

**2:I WANT AT LEAST 10 FOLLOWERS!**

**Anyway bye please check out a another story I am working on called Love Doctor:Black Mumba...**

**See ya in 2 weeks!**


End file.
